


Tentacles

by hyrshe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrshe/pseuds/hyrshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan falls in love with Regina and Regina falls in love with Robin and everyone understands each other better than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> So two things: This a trans!Robin fic because subtle self insertion is where it's at.  
> Also, I'm sorry I used the word 'crazy,' I'm sorry, and that really doesn't make it better because ableism is gross and I am gross and I will try to come up with a new word to use so I can update it soon. 
> 
> This is my first fic in forever, so enjoy.

They appeared in New York seemingly from nowhere, simply appeared on the corner of 43rd and 8th at 12 o’clock on a Sunday when it was busiest, and Regina motioned them all to follow her somewhere that wasn’t Times Square because she was tired and portal jumping was never fun and after three weeks traveling in the Enchanted Forest, they were disgusting.

Regina Mills was exhausted, and she was tired of Killian’s smarmy attitude and she was tired of the way Mulan stared at her so longingly and she was tired of Robin’s gentlemanly demeanor when she knew, _she knew_ , that he stared at her ass every time she turned around. And most of all she was tired of the fact that she was on the quest to find Emma Swan of all people, and although returning to Henry was the ultimate goal, all she wanted right now was to take a long shower and make Killian Jones _shut up_.

“So what’s the plan from here on out, darling?”

-

They found a hotel, a moderately affordable one, since nothing in New York could be considered cheap, in Brooklyn because Mulan hated the noise and Killian kept scaring the tourists and Robin couldn’t handle how the buildings towered above him. But Brooklyn was doable.

It was one room with two beds, and Regina did not want to be thinking about sleeping arrangements. But Killian of course wanted to do _nothing_ but consider the sleeping arrangements, which she quickly shut down by grabbing Mulan and claiming a bed as theirs.

Hook looked surly and Robin glanced at her like a lost puppy, and for a moment Regina felt bad for leaving him with the pirate. She reminded herself that she didn’t have time to feel bad and she didn’t have time to appreciate Robin’s company and she didn’t have time to be so frustrated with him. She didn’t have time for a lot of things, because the only thing she had time for at this moment was to take a shower and then discuss a plan, a plan that would result in finding her son, and she needed time to forget about the Enchanted Forest, the place she had sworn never to return to.

There are only so many things a shower can wash off.

-

Regina couldn’t stand the way Mulan looked at her now. And she knew it was her fault, I mean, what business did she have watching over Mulan as she had nightmares? Regina will forever regret the night she held her as she called out desperately for Aurora, hoping that if she couldn’t end her own nightmares, she might be able to end someone else’s.

It wasn’t worth it.

“We need to find where Miss Swan lives and come up with an appropriate plan of approaching her. And I would appreciate if we could do this quickly as I would like to find my son sooner rather than later.”

Robin was paying the utmost attention to each word, which was discomforting really, at least in comparison to Killian sitting on the bed examining the remote control and Mulan staring with all intensity at her boobs.

When, after the second night of Regina holding her through her nightmares, Mulan reached up to kiss her, Regina struggled with the right words to tell Mulan that she was beautiful and lovely and Regina could understand her in some way, in the way that she knew what it meant to live in the Enchanted Forest with the wrong skin and the wrong heart and the wrong _love_ , but that Mulan was in love with another woman and Regina was touched, really, but she couldn’t bear to be with someone simply because she needed somewhere for her love to go.

Mulan had said she understood and Regina kissed her on the forehead and sat with her through the night at least three times more and they had come to an understanding that Mulan would pursue no further kisses but she could stare at her boobs as she liked. Regina wasn’t sure how she felt about this understanding.

“Yes, yes, we all know that darling, you need to find your son. Well I need to take a bath and I would appreciate it if someone could run along and fetch me some incense to make to whole experience more pleasurable,” said Hook from the bed and Regina shot him a glare from the corner of her eye as she waited for the other two to respond with something actually helpful.

“Well we know Emma is most likely working as  bounty hunter or a detective or something in that field, so we could start by going that route,” said Mulan, looking up at Regina’s eyes for the first time in minutes.

“That would consist of pouring through phone books, and we all know how much Hook likes to read, so we could always just leave him here with his bath.” Robin smirked at Killian from across the room.

“Well I say we start looking for the kid first, I mean we all know how desperate I am to find Swan, I mean it has been weeks for me, but well, your Majesty, I certainly wouldn’t want you to feel kept back.”

“And how do you propose we find my son?  Will you just stand staring into middle school playgrounds and yelling out to any child who looks vaguely like Henry?” Regina replied, an eyebrow raised, “Because I’m quite certain that would result in your arrest. Although, that actually doesn’t seem like such a bad plan.”

\--

It takes them three days, three days to actually find them, and when Regina yells out Henry’s name before she can stop herself, he turns around to look at her and he is her son. Her son. Curses break easy, but spells are different and she doesn’t know how to end magic born out of love. And in his eye’s she is not his mother, just a woman on the street who keeps whispering his name.

Emma turns around and grabs Henry protectively, and Regina can recognize the fear in Emma’s eyes because she’s had that same fear.

But Emma is looking at her like she’s crazy, like she’s crazy. And Mulan is trying to make things better and trying to convince Emma to not call the police and Killian winking and she can’t handle it. She’s just come out of the Enchanted Forest, where no one is her friend, where she was hurt and betrayed and then called crazy for ever believing she deserved a chance at a life. And Emma is looking at her like she’s crazy.

Regina can’t do it. She can’t stand there and try to break the spell because spells like this don’t break. Only cursed things can break, and things made of love will always be pure. They will always be whole.

So she runs, she can’t stop saying Henry’s name, but she runs to the hotel room, where nothing terrible has happened. At least not to her. She runs to the hotel room and pretends the Enchanted Forest never existed and she pretends that cursed things can be fixed and spells can be broken because that is the only way that anything in this life will ever be fair.

She runs.

And Robin follows her. Robin, the one who is scared of heights and of strong men and of her. The one who is scared of her.

\--

“Of all the things…” And she’s muttering to herself because she mutters to herself when she’s angry and she’s pacing because she paces when she’s angry. And she knows someone is watching her, _she knows_ , because Robin is terrible at being subtle and he’s standing there and staring and isn’t saying anything and she thinks that he’s just getting off on her pain. Like the king would get off on her pain. And like Snow White would get off on her pain. Because she was never pure enough or right enough for the rules of the Enchanted Forest and Robin is standing there staring at her and she doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t know what to say because she never truly knows what to say and he’s just staring at her.

And she wants to tell him that he’ll never understand. That he’ll never understand the ways her heart has broken or how badly she has wanted to tear the skin from her body and he will never understand the way she looked off the balcony and couldn’t bring herself to face her death.

And Robin is standing there and he says “I know.”

He says “I know.”

And he takes off his jacket. And Regina can do nothing but stare at his thin wrists and he is standing there and he says, “I know.”

And he pulls his shirt up over his head. And Regina can do nothing but stare at the mass of scars on his chest, like he used a knife to pop a balloon. Scars on his chest like tentacles reaching around and pulling out his breath, like a fairy slashing at his heart because he wasn’t enough. Scars on his chest like the scars on her heart. And he is standing there and he says, “I know.”

“I know.”

And he cries.

And Regina says, “I know.”

\--

He always stands sturdy. But when she holds him, when she grabs onto his arms, he breaks,  breaks. And Robin grabs onto her wrists like they’re the only things that might anchor him into this world, the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely. Regina grabs his wrists in return. His wrists are so thin, so thin, and now she’s holding on so tight and he’s holding on so tight and he looks up, but barely. He looks up like he can’t bear to look at her face and Regina lets go.

She lets go and she lifts up his chin because she wants him to _look at her_. “I know.” And she kisses him. And for a moment she wonders if he’s ever been kissed before and only a moment after she realizes that she can barely remember the last time she’s been kissed. Kissed. Not desperately groped by a lovesick soldier or fucked by a failed fairy or manhandled by a king, but kissed. Kissed the way Robin is kissing her, like all he wants his mouth in her mouth and his hand on her wrist and a thousand feelings exchanged between them.

He lifts her up suddenly, and they lay down on the bed and to her it feels both like a marriage bed and a death bed.

“May I?” she asks, and she realizes she’s never asked before, and he nods, his eyes filled with tears and quiet awe and she pulls at his jeans and his boxer shorts till they lie on a pile on the floor and he unzips her skirt and she kicks off her shoes and her hand is on his cock. And she can tell then, when she rubs at his clit that he’s never been touched like this before. She can see that he’s scared and she knows what it is to be scared. She puts one hand in his hand and the other is on his cock, so small and yet so huge and so wet all at once.

She doesn’t want to scare him but she can’t help but kiss his neck, can’t help but leave little red marks to remind him that he is alive and she rubs at his clit and he moans. And she enters him. She enters him and she doesn’t have a word for what he is because he is so wrong and so right and she tells him with her hand that he is perfectly broken and he moans.

And his head thrusts back as she curls her fingers upward and she smirks because she can’t help but think of Killian’s hook, and Robin looks up at her and he looks so scared that she might be laughing at him, but she laughs and then kisses him and he smiles like he has just learned what a smile is. And she thrusts her hand inside him and he is so wet and so swollen and so much, and he cries. He cries and cries because no one has ever touched him like that. But she touches him, she touches him like he is human, and she touches him like he is perfect, and she touches him like he is broken, and he cries.

She rubs at his cock with her thumb while her fingers curl upward and she thrusts and he shakes. He shakes and shakes, and she thrusts until he can shake no longer and then she holds him. Just holds him and runs her fingers over his scars. And she kisses him. She kisses him.

And when he comes back, he looks at her. He looks at her with the hesitancy of a boy and the strength of a man and grabs onto her wrists because it’s all he has. It’s all he has.

And she grabs on his hair, pulls him close, and Regina whispers in his ear, “make me scream.”

And Robin replies, “as you wish, your Majesty.”

 


End file.
